An Unlikely Hero
by mydoctortennant
Summary: Sometimes, the one who saves us is the most unlikely hero of all. [Slight Reela, but it wouldn't be me if it wasn't!]


**Me, again. One day I'll stop writing these one shot ideas I get and continue with my multi chapter stories, but I have so many ideas at the moment, if I don't get them down I'll forget them. After re-watching the 11****th**** series on More4 (even though they missed out some episodes) I have had a load of ideas about things that could happen, what people think etc, so expect a lot of series 11 stuff from me.**

**Disclaimer: Not mind, like always, if it was they would be together.**

**Spoilers: Series 11, esp. finale.**

**Summary: Sometimes, the one who saves us is the most unlikely hero of all. Slight Reela. (Would it be me if it wasn't?)**

The Unlikely Hero 

Debris. People. Dead and alive. There's many of them crying, shouting for help; but what can he do? He's only an Intern. He had been having a good time, dancing about, making out with his girlfriend. He had only left her side to go and accompany his throwing up chief.

He had turned back to the main floor of the party in time to see it all collapse and now, whether he liked it or not, his evening to relax before he made his final decision had forced him into making it. He was a doctor through and through, tonight proved it. Nothing now could change the fact that once this palaver was over he was taking that contact, signing it, and giving it to Dr. Lewis. Whether she liked it or not.

He had already found Benny, new tattoo on his arm, looked infected already and he needed a Hep B shot, if Ray was Benny he wouldn't have had it, not willingly. He'd probably just get Abby to stab him when he least expected it again. It worked last time. The memories shot through him as he saw Jessica, impaled on a piece of the porch support, this could not be happening.

Eight minutes had past since the ambulance had been called, and in that time he had assessed well over 20 people. The ambulance man said 25, maybe more than that. If Lewis didn't take him seriously from then on, he would probably go slightly mad.

The next obstacle he had to face was Abby, stubborn as she was he had to wear her down, he had 5 traumas and he needed County to take them, nobody would be able to do it as well as them. But it would be hard; with no Attendings and the trauma already closed it would take some persuading to make it happen. Somebody shouted over to him as he bartered with her, she had agreed to one, but he didn't have time, he needed her to take all five, which according to the paramedics, was now four.

Quite how he had managed it he had no idea. He didn't have time to bribe her with food, or swapping a shift or whatever, he had to think on his feet and that wasn't his best quality. Having had Morris sent to Lakeview was the best thing for them though, the three Interns themselves managed to control everything, it was a pure miracle, and when Luka had arrived here there wasn't a whole lot he could do. Dubenko took some people for surgery and that was all that was needed. They had done it.

Watching Carter leave for the last time was weird, no more angry Doctor Carter taking things out on him when he didn't do something correctly. No more Kem; no more Carter. He said something about writing a letter, and now his contact was signed, sealed and delivered, Abby had thrust a pad in his face, claiming, "It was good enough for Carter."

A Good night turned disaster, turned out alright in the end. For many of Ray's friends survived that day because of him, Molly had had a healthy girl, Janice. Nick was going to be okay, as was Jessica. Everything was going to be okay. Of course he had lost some friends and people he hadn't known, but his band mates were okay, and he was sure as he had signed his contract, glad that Neela hadn't gone, that it was Morris there not her. For if she had gone, she may not be here now, Ray may not be here now, and he may not have just realized that living without her, may not be worth living at all.

And sometimes, the one who saves us is the most unlikely hero of all.


End file.
